


pretty boy

by shxdcws



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Harley is a little shit, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, also this is my first proper fic so pls be nice idk what i'm doing, also this will prolly have slowish updates because of how i am as a person sorry, comments and kudos are highly appreciated, constructive critisism would be welcomed, dumbass peter parker, harley keener is a smooth talker, i also have 0 prepared storyline so this will prolly be shit, i hope you enjoy it anyways, just kidding you already know he is, okay bye now, peter doesn't know what to do with himself, slow burn cuz peter is dumb as hell, soft, sorry bout that, tony is totally not gonna meddle in their relationship, will update tags as i write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxdcws/pseuds/shxdcws
Summary: Peter Parker didn’t expect to find himself in front of the hottest boy he’s ever seen in the middle of Mr. Stark’s lab on a random Tuesday, but it shouldn’t of been a shock, Mr. Stark loves embarrassing him.AKA the one where Peter meets Harley and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.





	1. peter doesn't know how to talk to cute boys

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic, and i was never planning in writing my own fics, but i fell quickly for this dumb ass ship and i can't stop thinking about them and i've basically read all of the works in their tags but i needed more so here we are. this will probably be not great because idk what i'm doing but i'm gonna try my best. i will try to be somewhat consistent with updates but who knows how that will turn out. but anyways enjoy!

Peter walks into Stark Tower after school on Tuesday, excited to work on some new webshooter configurations he had spent all day working on. He thinks he has figured out a way to make them hold more web fluid without having to change the size of the canisters, and he wants to get down to the lab right away to start working on it. Peter waves at the lady at the front desk of the tower like he always does, then he hops in the elevator.

 

“Where to, Peter?” says F.R.I.D.A.Y. from overhead.

 

“Can you take me down to Mr. Stark’s lab please?” Peter asks.

 

“Right away” responds F.R.I.D.A.Y.

 

The elevator doors open shortly after, and Peter steps out. He turns the corner and types in his password on the keypad, and the door to the lab slides open.

 

“Hey Mr. Stark” Peter calls out. “I have a new idea for my webshooters that I think could help us store more web fluid in them,” Peter says as he walks to his desk.

 

He’s so caught up in his idea that he doesn’t even notice the boy standing at his desk. When Peter finally looks up, the first thing he notices is those _eyes_. God, he could look into them for eternity. They were like the ocean, deep blue and strong, and they pulled him in. He notices there’s a small ring of vibrant orange around his pupils, and he remembers learning about it in biology. It’s called heterochromia, the thinks, and it is fascinating.

 

Peter keeps gazing into those gorgeous blue eyes when he realizes the boy is giving him a quizzical look. _Shit, he probably thinks I’m weird for staring at him now_ , Peter thinks. Peter decides to introduce himself, and that was his first mistake.

 

“Uh, h-hi, I’m Peter” he says.

 

The boy looks him up and down. “Harley” he responds in a slow, southern drawl.

 

_Oh fuck he has an accent?! How am I supposed to even function after hearing the sound of literal heaven come straight out of his mouth?!_

 

“Oh uh well… hi then,” he says. _You already said hi to him dumbass, now he really thinks you’re stupid too._

 

He pauses. “So uhh, what brings you down here?” he asks.

 

“Tony told me to come down here and wait for him to come back. Said he was waiting on his ‘guest of honor’ or something like that” Harley says in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh, uh well do yo-” Peter gets cut off by the door opening.

 

“Well there you are!” Tony exclaims. “I was waiting upstairs for you so I could come introduce you to Harley, but it seems you two have already met. Peter, Harley is my new intern. I met him a while back, he can tell you the story, and you two are going to be working together from now on. How’s that sound?” Tony asks.

 

“Oh that sounds great Mr. Stark!” Peter responds excitedly. Maybe too excitedly because the other boy starts laughing quietly to himself. Peter blushes.

 

“Alright then, let’s get to work! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?” He jokes.

 

“Sorry Mr. St- I mean Tony” Peter responds as he finally sits at his desk. The others follow suit.

  


Peter and Mr. Stark work on the new webshooter designs for a bit. Peter tries his best to stay focused, but keeps sneaking glances at the new intern every once in a while. After working for a while with Mr. Stark on the web fluid, Peter feels his stomach rumble. He and Mr. Stark are so close to getting the design perfect, and Peter didn’t realize it had been almost 4 hours since he last ate. He was starving. So he made his way upstairs to the kitchen, only to find the pretty boy leaning against the counter, sipping on a can of coke and looking at his phone.

 

Peter takes a moment to observe him from a short distance. He’s tall, at least 5 or 6 inches taller than him, which would make him like 6’2”. His wavy brown hair looks like it hasn’t been cut in a while, and it falls into his eyes. He’s wearing black ripped jeans and grey hoodie, with a jean jacket on top. _God he’s so pretty. Why do I always have to act like such an idiot around cute guys?_ He then realizes that Harley has caught him staring at him, _again._

 

“Oh, uh, hey” Peter says, awkwardly.

 

Harley stares at him a moment. “Hey” he responds, then looks back down at his phone.

 

 _Man, he really doesn’t like me, huh._ Peter thinks, dejectedly. _I mean I can’t blame him, I am super awkward around him._ Peter moves to open the fridge when Harley looks up at him again.

 

“So, how do you know Tony?” He asks.

 

Peter opens the fridge and grabs a can of sprite. “Oh, uh well I first met him when I was nine,” he starts to explain. “I was at the Stark Expo when all those robots went crazy and Mr. Stark saved me. But we didn’t start working together until a few months ago. I guess he heard about me from my school or something and he asked me if I wanted to be his intern. I obviously said yes, because you’d have to be crazy not to. How about you? Mr. Stark said you could tell me the story?” Peter asks hopefully.

 

Harley chuckles. “Tony crashed into my shed when I was ten and I helped him fix up his suit. He stayed in contact with me over the years and last week he asked me if I wanted to move to New York and be his intern, so here I am” he says.

 

“Wow, where are you from?” Peter asks as he takes a sip of sprite.

 

“Tennessee. AKA the most boring place ever. My little sister really was the only thing keeping me from leaving that god awful state years ago” He responds.

 

“Oh you have a sister? That’s so cooI! always wanted siblings. I always wished I had someone I could always hang out with as a kid, since no one wanted to-” Peter realizes he rambling and cuts himself off. “Sorry. So how old is she?” he asks.

 

Harley smiles. “Well she’s six years younger than me, so she’s twelve” he responds.

 

“Aw she sounds cute” Peter says. “So you’re 18? I’m 17, but I turn 18 in 3 months, if you were wondering”

 

“Not as cute as you, sweetheart” Harley says in that southern drawl that makes Peter’s heart melt. “And yeah I just turned 18 last month”

 

Peter is about to ask him another question when Mr. Stark emerges from the elevator.

 

“There you two are! I was starting to feel lonely down in that lab, where you guys left me all by myself” Tony pouts.

 

“Sorry Tony, I got distracted talking to your cute little intern over here” Harley responds and winks at Peter while Peter immediately goes bright red.

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Well, I’m glad to see you two are getting along” he jokes. “Do you guys want to order some pizza or something? I’m starving” he asks.

 

“Yeah I’m good with whatever” Harley responds as he walks into the living room and sits down on the couch, effectively leaving the conversation entirely.

 

Tony turns to Peter and raises his eyebrows again. “So would you like to explain what the hell that was?” he asks.

 

Peter blushes again. “I have no idea, I’ve been a complete dumbass around him all day, there’s no way he’s serious” he responds.

 

Tony gives him a look. “But you want him to be serious, don’t you?” he teases him.

 

Peter gets ever redder, if that’s possible. “What? No way!” He exclaims. “I like just met the guy!”

 

“Yeah, I totally believe that” Tony says, his voice dripping in sarcasm. “But seriously, are you good with pizza? Because if I have to wait much longer for food I might have to just eat the table” he says.

 

Peter laughs. “Yeah, that’s fine”

 

“Alright then, I’ll get your usual?” Tony looks at Peter for confirmation. He nods. “Cool. And I swear if the food is not here in half an hour I will fly down there myself. Mark my words!” Tony exclaims as he walks out of the kitchen.

 

Peter laughs again as he sits down on one of the stools at the kitchen island, and takes another sip of his sprite. _God, I can’t believe how much of a moron I was in front of Harley again. He must think there’s something wrong with me. He did call me cute though…_ Peter blushes. _No, there’s no way he actually thinks I’m cute though, he had to be messing with me, right? I was so awkward around him, there’s no way he thought I was cute. I wish he did though, he’s so handsome and his accent oh my god. How is anyone allowed to look that good AND have an accent?! It literally shouldn’t be allowed he’s gonna send me into cardiac arrest. Wait, get a hold of yourself Peter, you literally just met the guy you can’t already like him..._

 

_Fuck. I think I really like Harley._


	2. quick note

hey gamers so sorry i literally died for 3 months summer kicked my ass oh my god,,,, but we in college now so it's going better! but ya i had an incredibly busy summer trying to get ready to transition into college life and i wasn't expecting to be all booked up for 3 months, but i've settled into my dorm and i've started classes and i'm happy to announce that i only have 2 days out of the week that are busy so hopefully i can start updating this again! i've been writing little bits and pieces in my free time over the summer and i still don't have a chapter ready to post yet, but i will soon! i definitely want to continue this story and i want to start working on some other things too so expect more uploads coming!!! that's all i have for now but i will definitely upload something soon! and follow me on twitter @shxdcwspidey to stay updated on all this i always give updates about my writing on twitter :) but ya i'll hit you guys with some more spiderlad content soon!

 

(side note imma overhaul the tags and summary soon so don't worry the story isn't changing it just needs to be cleaned up cuz neither are good descriptions of how i want this story to go so ya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll delete this when i upload chapter 2 btw


End file.
